


Baked With Love, Sprinkled With Sugar

by baeconandeggs, byunthebunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunthebunny/pseuds/byunthebunny
Summary: In the midst of baking a lavish wedding cake, it’s a wonder Baekhyun still finds the time to flirt.





	Baked With Love, Sprinkled With Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I want to thank dear prompter for this adorable prompt, as well as the mods and anyone who decides to read this fic. Have a nice day everyone! ~

One way or another, Baekhyun always manages to dirty himself when cooking, be it with whipped cream, cookie dough, or just plain flour. While everyone else in the kitchen keeps the damage restricted to their aprons, if they get dirty at all, the new intern still finds ways to make a mess.

So of course his face just _has_ to be smudged with chocolate when Minseok drags him out of the kitchen to help deliver a seven-tier wedding cake.

It’s not the most glorious of jobs, but it’s still a huge, important one, and Baekhyun will be damned if anything happens to that cake. The young intern is still too new in Minseok’s kitchen, and he’s more than happy to be allowed anywhere near the giant dessert. 

“This better be the wedding of the year," Minseok mutters darkly as they arrange the table with sweets.

Looking around for a moment, Baekhyun can’t help but think that it already is. The golden hues of the decoration, the lighting, the flower arrangements, it all seems fit for royalty. Heck, even the huge wedding cake that had looked too big, too monstrous in the intern’s eyes now fits perfectly with the environment. Baekhyun has never seen a wedding venue look more beautiful.

Minseok groans. “If you’re going to be distracted just go look around already.”

“My bad.” Baekhyun shakes himself out of his haze and focuses on the task at hand. They still have to add some final touches to the cake’s decoration.

“Oh, so you guys really made it huh.” A smug voice comes from behind him. “I got to admit, I was a bit worried, but it doesn’t look half bad.”

With a gulp, Baekhyun watches Minseok’s grumpy expression turn even angrier as he answers whoever is behind him. “You come into _my_ kitchen have us add three, I repeat, _three_ whole tiers to a cake that is already being decorated, I rush a new design for you, still manage to deliver a masterpiece, and all you have to say is that it _doesn’t look half bad?_ ” The way the chef holds the sugar flower as if it is a weapon has Baekhyun hiding a smile.

This shouldn’t be amusing to him. Too much work was put into this cake, way more than usual if the dark circles under Minseok’s eyes are anything to go by. Honestly, the only reason Baekhyun has been called to deliver it in the first place is that the rest of the staff is too exhausted to be of any help anymore.

And it is all this new wedding planner’s fault. Park Chanyeol.

Or, well, Baekhyun can only assume this is him. He hadn’t met the man in person before, it’s not like a wedding planner would willingly waste time talking to an intern. So Baekhyun knows him only by reputation, it would be impossible not to with the way Minseok keeps complaining about Chanyeol’s ludicrous requests.

If the bride asks for big, Chanyeol demands bigger. If she suggests fancy, he expects extravagant. Their team has heard nothing but complaints the whole time they've been preparing the desserts.

Steps come towards him, the sarcastic voice sounding closer and closer. “Sorry for being worried over my first big gig.” The wedding planner stands right beside him, finally sparing him a glance.

Is this him? Baekhyun can’t quite believe it. This can’t be the guy that has the whole kitchen staff fuming with distaste, he looks nothing like the vile creature Minseok described him as. On the contrary, Chanyeol is tall and handsome, staring at him in such a way that has the intern’s legs turning into mush.

Chanyeol’s smile goes from cocky to amused. “There’s chocolate on your nose.”

Without breaking eye contact, Baekhyun runs the back of his hand through the tip of his button nose. “Is it gone?”

“Hm, no. Here, let me-“ The wedding planner softly rubs his thumb over the smudge, noticing how the smaller’s face flushes red with the action. “There you go.” He says playfully.

Baekhyun’s heart picks up its pace and refuses to slow down for a long while. Even after Chanyeol is gone to check on the bride, and Minseok throws a deadly glare his way. “Don’t you dare Byun Baekhyun. That man is the enemy.”

“I didn’t do anything.” The intern complains, gasping as the chef rolls his eyes. “What? I barely looked at the guy!”

  


By the same time next year, Baekhyun is proudly calling that cocky wedding planner his fiancé.

  


Minseok isn't amused.

  


*｡✧˚ ⋆

  


Baekhyun wakes up groaning at his treacherous alarm for taking him from a peaceful sleep. Beside him, Chanyeol hides his head under the pillow, always difficult when it comes to leaving the bed.

"Five more minutes," He mumbles into the silky sheets and Baekhyun complies. It's not like Chanyeol has to wake up at the same time as him, but he is prone to sleeping past until noon when he doesn’t.

Despite living together for a while now, the newly engaged couple doesn't have much of a routine. Chanyeol's schedule depends completely on how well his clients' wedding plans are going, while Baekhyun's rests solely on Minseok's good mood.

Baekhyun eats a light breakfast then hops into the shower. Before moving into his boyfriend's, no, fiancé's place, Baekhyun would have to choose between the two. His last apartment was too far from the five-star hotel he miraculously got hired in after his internship was over.

Once properly dressed and all ready for work, Baekhyun sends his still sleeping Yeollie a fond smile. "Your five minutes ended, what, thirty minutes ago?" He pokes Chanyeol's muscled arm.

"Liar," he answers.

Baekhyun's pokes turn into him downright shaking the taller awake. "Come on Yeol." Nothing, “Will you really let me leave without my goodbye kiss?" he pouts, voice heavy with fake-sadness.

The emotional blackmail works better than planned as, in an instant, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to bed with him. Baekhyun tries to get up, only to squeal when Chanyeol rolls them over, switching their positions and trapping the smaller beneath him.

"Hey, stop that." He complains, but there's no heat in his voice to back up his words.

Chanyeol grins at him, a hand slowly going through his disheveled hair. "Stop what?" He asks, voice still low from sleep, leaning down to kiss the crook of his lover's neck.

“Don't pull me back to bed," Baekhyun chooses to say. If he asked the taller to not kiss him right now, even as a joke, Chanyeol would really stop. And he can't have that, can he?

Soft giggles leave the smaller's neck tingling. "Please, you love it."

"Not when it makes me late to work," Baekhyun says. Though now his words lack not only heat, but also conviction. His legs slowly open to better fit Chanyeol.

The ring of a cell phone breaks the spell, which allows Baekhyun to skillfully escape from the bed and, along with it, the temptation that is Park Chanyeol. Tsking, the taller answers the call so politely, no one would be able to guess he had been seconds away from undressing Baekhyun.

As his fiancé listens to whoever is on the other side of the line, most likely a bride or caterer, Baekhyun grabs his backpack.

“Wait, come again? I'm not sure I heard it right..."

Oh, it must be some kind of problem. _See you later_ , Baekhyun mouths to his surprised looking fiancé then leaves for the day.

  


As an newbie pastry chef, Baekhyun mostly helps bake whatever it is people order from the restaurant, but what he really wants is to be a permanent member of Minseok’s cake team.

They pull the weirdest hours, work on the biggest range of designs, deal with crazy couples. Baekhyun loves it, can’t wait to finally become an official part of this exciting mess. Really, the themes people come up for their weddings these days…

But as much as he wishes for it, Baekhyun still isn’t, technically, a part of the team. So it is a surprise when Minseok texts the baker to bring his cake designs and meet him before work, though not necessarily a bad one. Baekhyun is proud of his works, and this can be his chance to impress his boss.

“I just got a call with a new order and I need you to be in charge of the cake," Minseok says, shaking his head mournfully as soon as Baekhyun sits at the table. “Sehun said he’ll help.”

It takes a while for Baekhyun to fully digest the words. “ _Me?_ ” He asks, voice a bit too high.

“Yes, you. I’ll be busy baking the rest.” The pastry chef reaches out with his hand. “Let me see your cakes.”

Baekhyun hands his tablet to Minseok mechanically. “But shouldn’t I meet with the couple to-"

“No time for that,” the older man cuts him off, not taking his eyes off the tablet. “the wedding is Saturday.” He leisurely scrolls from one cake sketch to the other, like he didn’t just surprise Baekhyun half to death.

Astonished, he can barely keep his mouth from falling to the ground. “This Saturday? That is two days from now! I need to know the theme, talk to the couple and match the design with the decoration. I mean, how many tiers do they even want? Not to mention the flavor, did they even came for a tasting?” He could go on for quite some time, but one sharp look from his boss is enough to shut him up.

“This one.” Minseok hands him his tablet back. Baekhyun’s confusion turns into gloominess once he sets his eyes on the chosen cake. “Make it _exactly_ as in the picture. A five-tier naked cake with roses should be simple enough for such a tight schedule. The colors will be pastel red and pink. Chocolate flavor.”

“Can I at least take a look at the plans to-"

“No!” The chef’s loud reprimand startles both Baekhyun, who closes his mouth instantly, as well as himself. With a cough, Minseok gets back to talking. “Look, the previous couple canceled their wedding, so I gave the team the rest of the week off. This is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you, but if you have any questions, go ask that fiancé of yours. He is the one behind this mess.” He doesn’t even try to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

_Damnit Chanyeol!_

They’re engaged, yes, but that doesn’t mean Baekhyun doesn’t realize how demanding it is to work with his goof of a fiancé. Some wedding cakes take almost a week to be properly finished. Two days to work on a lavish, well-decorated cake? That’s just sad.

“Well then, can I count on you?” The chef asks impatiently.

Baekhyun nods with more certainty than he feels. After all, this is his dream job.

  


As it turns out, Sehun isn’t that eager to help. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic while changing into his uniform, but Baekhyun just assumed the newest intern was just as overwhelmed as him. Now, after hours of baking, he’s starting to understand that it isn’t the case.

Sehun just seems… sad, not to mention he keeps mumbling to himself. One particular long sigh from the taller has Baekhyun’s head snapping up from the gum paste on the table to look at him.

“What’s the matter with you?” He asks, then focuses once more on shaping sugar petals.

“Don’t you ever get hungry?”

Baekhyun blinks in surprise. Now that he mentioned it, he could do with some food. A quick glimpse at the clock on the wall lets him know that it’s way past their usual lunchtime. Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed…

“Well, why don’t you take a short break? Come back with a vengeance.”

That picks up Sehun’s interest, who thanks enthusiastically before leaving for lunch. Baekhyun’s own stomach grumbles in protest, but the baker urges his hunger down. Cake first, food later.

There’s still way too much sugar roses to be made for him to be able to eat peacefully, so he focuses on them. At least until Sehun comes back, then he can take a five-minute break.

  


Except, Sehun’s short break turns into one and a half hours.

  


Irritated at being left alone for so long, Baekhyun ventures out of the kitchen in search of his good-for-nothing coworker. Honestly, why even bother volunteering to help if he is going to disappear on him? They don’t have time for this!

Quick steps lead Baekhyun to the reception, it seems to be where Sehun usually likes to run off to during his breaks, for whatever reason. Reaching the lobby, he spots the runaway intern leaning over the receptionist’s table and is about to call him again when a pair of hands hijack him to the side. “Hey!”

“Look what I caught," Chanyeol says, clearly pleased with himself as he hugs the smaller closely. “Your face is all white with flour.”

Baekhyun giggles softly. If he said he doesn’t enjoy it when Chanyeol visits him at work, he’d be lying. Any other day he is more than thankful that taller’s job allows him to come to the hotel every now and then, but today he is just too busy. “Let me go silly, don’t you have a wedding to prepare?”

That appear to have the opposite effect, instead of loosening his grip Chanyeol only squeezes him tighter. “Oh, I do.” He says, before leaning down to pepper his face with kisses.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun complains though he doesn't dislike the attention.

The taller stops, sticking his tongue out with a frown. “You taste like flour too.”

“Don’t kiss me then.” Baekhyun playfully shoves him away, but Chanyeol refuses to let go of the smaller’s waist.

“Not kiss you? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” He smiles, pulling his fiancé closer in order to kiss his adorable pout.

Baekhyun lets himself be taken by the kiss, no longer caring about finding his so-called assistant. Mind wandering, his hands travel his lover’s wide back. Chanyeol takes it as his cue to deepen the kiss, loving the sound of Baekhyun’s soft moans.

“Excuse me.” They separate upon hearing Jongdae, one of the hotel’s receptionists, clear his throat. An annoyed looking Sehun stands right beside him. “Could you take that to a room? The whole lobby doesn’t have to see that.”

The taller’s hands remain firm on Baekhyun’s waist. “So you’re willing to lend us one?”

Scandalized, Jongdae gapes almost as fast as Baekhyun’s cheeks turn red. The baker gives his fiancé a weak slap on the shoulder. “ _Chanyeol!_ ” He stage whispers. “I work here!”

The rascal has the nerve to laugh. “Fine, I have work to do as well. See you at home baby.” Chanyeol indulges in one last peck to his whining fiancé’s lips before getting back to the wedding venue. Baekhyun almost squeals, but he doesn’t have the luxury to get lovey-dovey right now.

It is only after the man’s broad back is no longer in his line of vision that Baekhyun realizes that, shit, he should’ve asked about what this weird rushed wedding is all about. 

Instead of hitting himself for being forgetful, Baekhyun settles for dragging Sehun back to the kitchen to work. Luckily the culprit is still beside Jongdae, staring at him with amusement in his eyes that quickly turn scared when Baekhyun throws him an angry glare.

“Just how much time do you need to eat?” The baker asks. “Sehun, do I have to remind you that the roses need to be done today to give them enough time to dry?”

Sehun puts his hands up in surrender. “Yeah, so, I don’t even remember saying yes to this? I was kinda distracted when Minseok asked me to help.”

“How can you not remember? It was just this morning, we were standing right here.” Jongdae says, trying to jumpstart Sehun’s memory. “What were you so distracted about, dummy?”

Before Sehun can come up with a convincing answer, Jongdae’s head turns as a couple of guests approaches the hotel’s reception. “Excuse me.” He leaves to attend them, missing completely the way Sehun’s cheeks colored.

In contrast, Baekhyun can't help but smile wickedly at the sight. So _that’s_ why Sehun has been spending so much time at the lobby. “Come on lover boy, we’ve got a cake to decorate.”

Sehun groans.

“Don’t ever call me that again.”

While they shape rose flowers, Baekhyun calls him lover boy for a total of 17 times.

  


⋆˚✧｡*

  


That night, Baekhyun comes home late. This isn’t unusual given that sometimes they need to pull an all-nighter to ensure that the cake comes out just right. But it is the first time Baekhyun is in charge, so if it anything goes wrong it’s on him. The stress is more tiring than the actual hours he spent at work.

Chanyeol, who is still up, happily comes to greet him and ask if he should reheat dinner, bless his soul.

“I kinda want to take a bath first, so you can go sleep," Baekhyun suggests uselessly, as moments later they both end up in the bathtub, his back leaning comfortably against the taller’s broad chest. He talks briefly about his day, distracted by the small circles Chanyeol’s thumb makes on his hips.

After he is done, Chanyeol lets out an equally tired sigh. “Sorry it is on such short notice. A waitlisted couple got the date, so we have to rush things. _Apparently_ , the previous wedding got canceled because the bride ran away.”

“That’s terrible. She ran away with a lover or something?”

“Nope,” he says with amusement. “She left behind a very nasty letter about the groom enjoying soccer more than her company. So that was that.”

“No way.” Baekhyun laughs but immediately feels guilty. “I shouldn’t be laughing, poor guy.”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around the smaller. “No Baekhyun, you should laugh. You should be happy. Minseok gave you a big job, but you sound so sad telling me about it. Baby, what’s up?”

“Yeah, it’s just… Never mind it’s silly.” He tries to let it go, tries to focus on how good it feels to be hugged by his fiancé, but Chanyeol is having none of it. Slowly, he holds Baekhyun’s hands, giving them a comforting squeeze.

“Talk to me,” He pleads.

“Well, the cake Minseok chose from my tablet is the one I designed for _our_ wedding.” There’s a pause, Baekhyun can swear Chanyeol’s breathing stops for a moment.

He’s being selfish, isn’t he? Chanyeol too is tired from working nonstop to make this lightning wedding happen. But still, here he is, trying to comfort the smaller. Meanwhile, all Baekhyun can do is get sad about getting the opportunity he’s been waiting for.

In a way, he can describe his feelings as bittersweet.

Baekhyun can clearly remember when they decided to get married. This particular topic of conversation was doomed to come up way earlier for them than for most couples, given their careers.

They were celebrating their one year anniversary when the smaller asked, between sloppy kisses, if he was going to plan _their_ wedding as well. Then Chanyeol smirked at him. “I already have,” He said, before describing a wedding so perfectly beautiful, Baekhyun just knew he wasn’t making that up on the spot. Chanyeol had already planned the loveliest wedding one could possibly muster, like the adorable control freak he is.

Giving the taller a shaky “ _Yes!_ ” between joyful sobs was just a formality then, there was no other answer. Baekhyun has been hooked from the start.

But the cake? The cake is his baby.

The one thing that he can do to contribute to his fiancé’s dream wedding, and now he has to give it away…

“Oh baby, don’t be sad about that. Minseok picked it because it’s the best.” Chanyeol takes the smaller’s hand to his lips, bringing him back to the present. “I’m happy with anything you come up with, and I _know_ your next one will be even better. Our reservation is for two years from now, there’s plenty of time.”

A weak smile takes over Baekhyun’s lips. Somehow, Chanyeol always manages to make him feel special. This was the trigger, the one signal that made Baekhyun say yes to the marriage proposal so soon in the relationship. Yes, Chanyeol is endearing and passionate, and yes the sex is great, but this? The way Chanyeol manages to make his heart calm and warm after a tiring day?

This is it. Chanyeol is the one for him.

“I can’t wait to call you my husband," Baekhyun says with longing, shivering at a small kiss being left on the back of his neck.

“How about you practice calling me husband tonight?”

  


*｡✧˚ ⋆

  


On the next day, Baekhyun comes to work with a new resolve. So far, the cake has been baked and cut, and the roses made. Now he needs to paint and set everything up, and he’ll be doing it perfectly.

This isn’t his own wedding cake anymore, but it will be the tastiest, most beautiful he has ever made. The baker doesn't even notice Sehun's swollen mouth when the younger man arrives, nor how happy he seems compared to the day before.

  


Hours go by.

  


Engrossed in his work and face tinted pink from edible paint, Baekhyun almost jumps when a cell phone’s alarm rings loudly throughout the kitchen.

"Hey, no phones allowed!" another member of the staff scolds them as he takes a freshly baked petit gateau to the waiters.

“Lunchtime!” Ignoring the complaints, Sehun turns off his alarm and sets his brushes on the table, almost jumping from his seat. He is about to make a beeline for the door, Baekhyun can tell, but hesitates for a beat. “Hey Baekhyun, can I, like, I don’t know, take one of the sugar roses?”

The pastry chef blinks at him, disbelieving. “No! What the heck Sehun, the wedding is tomorrow! Can you please take this seriously?”

Sehun’s forehead creases as he scoffs, clearly displeased. “I volunteer to help instead of going on a vacation like everyone else, and this is how you treat me?”

“You volunt-“ Baekhyun takes a deep, stabilizing breath. “Sehun, you don’t even _remember_ when Minseok asked you to help.”

The younger man keeps mumbling under his breath on his way out, making Baekhyun smile to himself before getting back to painting roses. Sehun has gone as far as setting an alarm to make sure he’s not late meeting Jongdae, what a cute crush this is.

Despite Baekhyun’s previous complains about his coworker, Sehun really is dedicated, and today he is back right on time to hop back into decorating.

  


As it turns out, baking such a lavish desert in such a short notice is not just exhausting, but also thrilling.

  


It’s late evening when they finally manage to finish it. Minseok comes to check up on them and finds that all roses and leaves have been properly colored, and the cake tiers neatly arranged and decorated. Now, all they have to do is let it rest and dry for the night to deliver it tomorrow, then make some finishing touches.

His baby is almost complete, and it’s as beautiful as he hoped it would be. A sense of pride overwhelms Baekhyun, even encouraging him to allow Sehun to take one of the backup sugar roses for Jongdae.

Exhaustion only starts to catch up to him when his boss finishes examining his sugary creation.

“And to think I was worried about this one. You did great.” Minseok pats him on the shoulder. “Take the day off tomorrow Baek.”

The baker shakes his head. “No need, I want to deliver it.” After all this work, it would be a pity not to see how well his cake fits the venue.

Minseok and Sehun share a panicked look.

“What?”

“Nothing.” His coworker says a bit too rashly to be true. “Can we hurry up and just go home for tonight?”

That’s… _weird_. Their apartments are in different directions, Sehun never waits for him to leave work. Nodding weakly, Baekhyun frowns at him.

Well, no use in arguing about it now, when he can barely keep himself from yawning. For the time being, Baekhyun can only think about his bed. He will go home and sleep, then come back to work in the morning. It’s not like Minseok will kick him out of the building if he shows up to oversee the delivery.

However, this plan immediately changes once they step into the lobby and he innocently glances at the wedding venue's closed entrance.

Just one quick look can’t possibly hurt. “You go on ahead, I forgot something.”

Sehun stops midtrack, panicky reaching for Baekhyun’s arm. “What did you forget? I can go get it.”

Okay, something is definitely going on here. If Baekhyun thought it was weird Minseok wouldn’t let him see the wedding plans, now he is certain that his coworkers know something he doesn’t. This turn of events piques his curiosity just enough to make his tiredness go away. Could it be a celebrity’s marriage?

“M-my phone.” Baekhyun manages, internally willing his cellphone to please not start ringing right now. “I think I left it in the locker room.”

His excuse is believable enough for Sehun to leave. “Just wait here.”

Please, like Baekhyun can even wait for the other to fully turn around the corner before aiming for the venue's golden doors. In contrast with their heavy-looking appearance, they easily open when he pulls them.

But what he sees on the other side is even more unexpected than some celebrity. Baekhyun wasn’t expecting for this at all, at least not for another two years.

There's still workers arranging everything but... the light colors and the delicate china? The glittering butterflies made of glass, randomly placed throughout the room as if they are alive and moving on their own? The cupcakes shaped like different flowers, bundled together at the main table, as if they are little bouquets?

He remembers being told all of this, there's no way he wouldn't with the number of times he begged his lover to repeat the endearing imagery.

A lover that is, as of now, staring back at him, looking every bit like a deer caught in headlights.

"Where's Sehun?" he walks large steps towards the intruder, covering his eyes with his large hand "Shit, he was supposed to take you home.”

Around them, the staff keeps working as if Chanyeol isn't on the verge of a panic attack.

"Yeol, what is this?" Baekhyun lowers the taller's hand and, defeated, Chanyeol lets him.

It's too late now, he has already seen everything.

“Well… Surprise? Or at least, I wanted it to be a surprise but… What do you think?” Chanyeol’s hopeful voice is a telltale of how nervous he really feels. Yet there’s nothing to be worried about. "I mean, it's still being set and the flowers will arrive first thing in the morni-"

“I love it, Chanyeol I-“ Baekhyun chokes, finding himself in a loss of words.

 _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ The sentence repeats itself in his mind like a mantra. It isn’t even their wedding yet and Baekhyun is already touched beyond belief. "But, how did you...?" he trails off feeling a little lightheaded.

"I got a call from the hotel about the vacant date, no one thought they'd be able to pull it off with so little time to prepare. Well, no one but me of course. So I gave Minseok a quick call."

Ah, there he is. His cocky fiancé who Baekhyun can't help but want to hug right now. "So what was the plan, get me to come here in my uniform and hope I wouldn't freak out?"

Chanyeol's eyes go wide once again. "You're freaking out?"

"No." Baekhyun leans on his fiancé's chest to reassure him, laughing softly at the quick pace of the taller's heart thumping on his ear. "But I do want to know."

"I was going to properly talk to you tomorrow, give you time to dress up in case you agreed to marry me."

"If I recall correctly, I've already agreed to marry you."

Chanyeol shakes his head, holding Baekhyun's chin up to properly look him in the eye. 

“This is different. You said yes to someday, two years from now, not tomorrow."

How someone so smug can also be so sweet is something Baekhyun will never be able to understand. "I love you. I will say yes to any day as long as I get you,” he answers simply, yet truthfully.

An enamored, satisfied look reaches Chanyeol's gaze. "I love you too," He whispers, leaning forward so delicately, Baekhyun closes his eyes, waiting to be kissed.

When said kiss gently reaches his cheek instead of his lips, the smaller blinks his eyes open, confused.

"There's chocolate on your face," Chanyeol explains, kissing that spot once again for good measure.

Impatient, Baekhyun turns his head and captures the taller’s lips when he tries for the third peck on his cheek, tasting chocolate in his mouth. Chanyeol doesn't object, more than happy to indulge in their sugary kiss.

It doesn't even matter that they have an audience. They take the kiss as practice for tomorrow, after they say “ _I do._ "

  


⋆˚✧｡*


End file.
